1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable hinge, and especially to a hinge used on a liquid crystal display screen or a TV.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display screen or a TV has a plane screen, generally is provided at the middle of its bottom edge with a hinge, in order that the screen can be adjusted in the angular range between a depression angle of about 5 degrees and an elevation angle of about 10 degrees.
Generally, such a hinge is composed of a base seat laid horizontally and a vertical connecting seat for mounting the screen, the two seats are connected with each other in a pivotal connecting mode. The base seat is perpendicular to the connecting seat, and if the base seat and the connecting seat are unable to be folded to each other, they will occupy quite a space in transporting and storing, and improvement is wanted.